My Little Kart
My Little Kart is a Wii-U game by Hasbro that is very similiar to the Mario Kart series, except by the fact that My Little Pony characters are also playable in this game. It features character-exclusive attacks similiar to Double Dash, called Specials. Gameplay Like the normal Mario Kart series, this game is a racing game. Players can choose their desired character from the character select screen, choose a cup and then proceed to the race. Unique to this game is the item Special, that allows the character to use a special skill unique to him/her. Tracks on this game are longer than the standard Mario Kart track lenght. Items In this game the classic items from Mario Kart return, and new ones are intoduced. New items are bolded. Items found on the track *Coin *Item Box (randomly gives the player an item) *'Special Item Box' (gives the player the Special item) (avaliable after player wins all cups of any class) Items found on Item Boxes *Banana *Triple Bananas *Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Green Shells *Triple Red Shells *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Fake Item Box *Blooper *Bob-omb *Star *Spiny Shell *Lightning *Bullet Bill Items found on Special Item Boxes *'Special' (allows the character to use its Special) Characters Starting drivers are already avaliable at the start. Unlockable ones are unlocked by meeting a special requirement listed below. Starting drivers *Mario (Special: Fireball) *Luigi (Special: Iceball) *Peach (Special: Parasol Shield) *Daisy (Special: Flower Shield) *Wario (Special: Giant Bob-omb) *Waluigi (Special: Red Bob-omb) *Yoshi (Special: Egg) *Toad (Special: Golden Mushroom) *Bowser (Special: Fire Breath) *Donkey Kong (Special: Barrel) *Twilight Sparkle (Special: Magic Shot) Unlockable drivers *Lakitu (Special: Spiny Egg) (how to unlock: win all 150cc cups) *Toadette (Special: Poison Mushroom) (How to unlock: beat the expert staff gost of Toad Park) *Applejack (Special: Apple Bucker) (How to unlock: beat the expert staff ghost of Sweet Apple Acres) *Pinkie Pie (Special: Party Cannon) (How to unlock: beat the expert staff ghost of Pinkie's Nightclub) *Rarity (Special: Diamond Shield) (How to unlock: beat the expert staff ghost of Ponyville) *Rainbow Dash (Sonic Rainboom) (How to unlock: beat the expert staff ghost of Cloudsdale) *Fluttershy (Special: Butterfly Chaser) (How to unlock: beat the expert staff ghost of Everfree Forest) Specials Drivers can use their Special by touching a Special Item Box on the track. The player will receive the item Special (a sparkling letter S), which allows him/her to use his/her special power. Special Item Boxes won't appear on tracks until the player has won all cups of at least one class. *Fireball: Five fireballs are thrown forward, and they slow down the character they touch. *Iceball: Four iceballs are thrown forward, they briefly freeze the character they touch. *Parasol Shield: A parasol is put behind the kart, protecting the driver from items that may hit him/her from behind. It also knocks down any character that makes contact with it. It disappears after 10 seconds. *Flower Shield: A spinning flower is put in front of the kart, protecting the driver from items that may hit him/her from the front. It also knocks down any character it makes contact. It disappears after 10 seconds. *Giant bob-omb: A giant bomb is thrown backward, after 3 seconds it will make an explosion twice as big as an explosion from a normal bomb. *Red bob-omb: A red bob-omb is brought by and it will home in the character that's in front of the driver that used it. Think of a red shell that explodes on contact. *Egg: A egg is thrown forward, and once it makes contact with anything it will shatter into two coins and a mushroom that will stay in the track. They can be collected by any driver that touches them. *Golden Mushroom: Gives unlimited mushroom boosts for 6 seconds. *Fire Breath: The driver begins breathing fire in front of him/her and it will burn any character it makes contact. Disappears after 7 seconds. *Barrel: A barrel is thrown in front of the player and it will keep rolling until it hits something, then it will shatter into 3 bananas. *Spiny Egg: The driver will throw a spiny egg backward that will home in the character that is behind him/her. *Poison Mushroom: A poisonous mushroom is put behind the driver. Anyone who touches it will be shrunk for 5 seconds. *Magic Shot: Two homing shots of magic are thrown forward by the driver. They knock down any character that makes contact. *Apple Bucker: The driver will throw forward an apple that will knock down any character that it makes contact with. Can be used three times. *Party Cannon: The driver will bring his/her party cannon and shoot forward confetti and other party stuff. Any character who makes contact with the blast will freeze in place for 4 seconds. *Diamond Shield: Six diamonds will surround the driver. Any item/Special that touches them will be reflected back to the character that sent it, with twice the speed. Unlike other shields, this one doesn't knock down a character if he/she hits it. Disappears after 10 seconds. *Sonic Rainboom: The driver will gain a Mushroom boost. During the boost, the driver will also knock down any character it contacts. *Butterfly Chaser: The driver summmons butterflies that will halve the speed of the character that's in front of him/her for 10 seconds, Tracks In this game, most tracks are from My Little Pony because I can't think of any interesting Mario tracks. Mushroom Cup #Mario Circuit #Toad Park #Appleloosa #Wario's Woods Flower Cup #Ponyville #Pinkie's Nighclub #Sweet Apple Acres #Peach's Castle Star Cup #Everfree Forest #Mount Blizzard #Manehattan #Cloudsdale Special Cup #Crystal Empire #Canterlot #Bowser's Castle #Rainbow Road